


Captain Authority Figure Sexy Voice

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t Like Don’t Read, F/M, Genderswap, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Inspired by me re-watching certain Star Trek scenes and helplessly flailing over Pike's voice.





	1. Chapter 1

If she was going to be stuck with a soulmate, Jamie thought, why did she have to have such boring First Words? Her friends had had witty or wacky sayings printed on their skin and she had what amounted to a basic "How are You?" in a masculine font running up her lower left side. 

"He's a gentleman, we know that much," her mother remarked during one of her shore leaves. 

"But what if I'm more into the bad boy type?" Jamie groaned. "He could be horribly stuffy."

"You won't know the context of the Words until he actually says them," Winona Kirk reminded her. "Besides, he might have a touch of bad boy inside. Even your dad did, and he was the epitome of wholesome." 

She winked at Jamie, who sighed dramatically and went back to her homework.

Fast forward eight years and Jamie was in full on malcontent rabble rouser mode. She had a decent job, but it wasn't really what she wanted out of life. The problem was, she didn't KNOW what she wanted and passed the time with carousing, flirting, debating, and sometimes even fighting, which led to her getting her tail royally kicked by some cadets in a bar one night before a sharp whistle stopped them in the act of using her as a punching bag.

Dazed, she stared up at the man who approached her as she lay draped over a table, blood oozing out of her nose. 

"You can whistle really loud, you know that?" She mumbled. 

The man, Obviously a Starfleet bigwig, looked startled almost minutely before he cocked his head and looked down at her with a mixture of concern and amusement. 

"You alright, miss?" He asked. She was so distracted by his undeniably attractive voice that she almost forgot the significance of what he'd just said: her Words. 

Despite the pain in her face, she cracked a smile. So, he was quite a bit older than she'd expected, but clearly he was the type to age well: very, VERY, well. He was Definitely the authority type, but didn't look stuffy and had obvious smile lines beside his eyes, which meant he had a sense of humor. 

"I am now," she breathed. "You said my Words." She pulled up her t-shirt just enough to show him, and sure enough, they had changed from black to a glowing silver, which meant she was indeed in the presence of her very own Soulmate. 

Authority Dude Sexy Voice looked taken aback, but not angry. 

"I'd show you mine," he said, grey eyes twinkling, "but that could get us kicked out of here, possibly arrested. How about we talk, instead?" 

He reached out a hand and helped her up and Jamie groaned a bit as the blood rushed back to her head and the throbbing increased. Despite her spinning head, she grinned wolfishly wondering about the location of her Soulmate's words. They must be someplace naughty for him to say what he did. 

Grabbing some napkins for her nose, she began to dab at the blood as he introduced himself and started the whole recruitment spiel. 

"You can save the pitch, Captain. I'm joining," she interrupted when he paused for breath after asking if she liked being a genius level repeat offender. "Despite my past attempts to avoid it, Fate has clearly decreed otherwise." She motioned at her side again. "You're the first person since my mom passed to give me hope I could be something, not to mention the whole soulmate thing. Bet you weren't expecting THAT." 

He shook his head. "No, I certainly wasn't. It Kind of changed the game, so to speak. You okay with it?" 

"Sure. You're good looking and you don't take crap from anyone, which will be very useful in dealing with me. I'm trouble, Captain, just going to warn you right now." 

"If you saw my file, you'd know I don't shy away from trouble," Pike said, undeterred. "Quite the opposite, in fact." He held his gaze with his own and she decided that she looked forward to both Starfleet and unraveling the mysteries of her very intriguing Soulmate, Captain Authority Dude Sexy Voice Pike. "You up for the challenge, Kirk?"

She smiled in a highly smug fashion.

"Oh, Yeah."


	2. The shuttle

Captain Authority Figure Sexy Voice 2

Captain Christopher Pike had plenty of time for musing on his recently discovered soulmate while he piloted the shuttle to San Francisco. He was still in a bit of shock as to how it happened, not to mention who it was. Kirk was going to be a handful as a cadet he was sure of that, from the moment she’d swaggered up to the shuttle that morning, tossed the keys of her bike to a nearby worker and said, “Four years? I’ll do it in three, Captain,” tossing him a smirk and emphasizing the last word in a decidedly improper tone.

She was on the shuttle now and what was he going to do about having her as his soulmate? Occasions of unmatched officers finding their soulmates among the cadets were rare and generally heavily scrutinized, for obvious reasons, but not forbidden. He’d about given up on meeting the person whose words ran up his left thigh, and now here she was and he didn’t have a clue what to do. He could only imagine the shock and consternation among the brass, and Phil would be unbearable once he knew, which he would very soon. Did he care? Strangely, not much. What was more worrisome to him was how Kirk felt about it, ending up with a guy almost old enough to be her dad. She’d acted like she approved, judging by the looks she’d given him in that Iowa bar, but in the light of morning and sobered up, who knew what was going on in that beautiful head? 

Yes, she was gorgeous, he admitted to himself, and smart and wickedly sassy, if a bit of a rebel. Would Starfleet structure tame that somewhat, or would she be butting heads and breaking rules left and right like he’d done in his youth and still did occasionally when he wanted to tick off Komack? Those fiercely blue eyes, though, in addition to making him do a double take at their stunning color, had struck him as being wise beyond her years and very savvy. She was one of those who would either get kicked out, or become one of the greatest captains in Starfleet history. There was no middle ground with this type, He knew from great personal experience. 

By the time the shuttle ride was over, Jamie had already made a new friend in the malcontented, scruffy doctor beside her and had almost forgotten her quandary over finding her soulmate well listening to the man’s ranting and raving and offering sympathetic encouragement every so often. McCoy was clearly in a bad place right now and needed a nonjudgmental ear to spill his woes to. She thought they’d get along great, both being rejects of a sort. 

“I’m going to call you Bones from now on, just so you know,” she informed her neighbor just as the shuttle prepared to land. 

“What in tarnation kind of nickname is that?” McCoy shot back, giving her the crazy eyebrow again.

“It’s because you said you have nothing left but your Bones,” she said sweetly. “I only give nicknames to people I like. We’re friends now.”

This brought forth a weak smile from Bones. 

 

“Well, I don’t see why you’d take to me, but there’s no accounting for taste, I guess.”

She threw her head back and laughed. 

“Oh, Bones. You’re so wrong. There’s lots good in you. You just can’t see it right now. We’re going to be BFFS, I’m sure of that!”

From the Intercom, Captain Authority Figure Sexy Voice Pike spoke and informed them of the shuttle’s descent, reminding Jamie of the important issue she’d be dealing with. 

Overnight, she’d gone from being a bored, frustrated drifter, to a challenged, hopeful woman heading to meet her future--a future she now looked very much forward to. 

She could picture herself on the bridge of a great starship one day, soaring through the universe and discovering the mysteries of the galaxies, perhaps serving under her own soulmate (if that was allowed. She’d have to do research on Starfleet policies.) 

She hadn’t been able to get a good read yet on the Captain and that nettled her a bit. She was known for being able to read people like a book, yet somehow, he’d kept himself a mystery to her, other than the whole Being Her Soulmate thing. She was determined to Talk About It as soon as possible. 

The shuttle touched down with a gentle thump and she released her restraints with a sigh of relief, giving Bones a thumbs up. 

 

‘Well, we made it and we’re still in one piece. No bleeding eyeballs.” 

“Barely,” Bones grumped, pulling himself to his feet with a sigh. “Sorry for the vomiting, by the way,” he apologized, looking down at her shoes regretfully. 

 

“It’s alright,” she told him honestly. “I know I’ve done it to plenty of people in my time. It’s about time I replaced these old things anyway.”

The hatch opened and the cadets began to file out, some eagerly, others reluctantly. Jamie was the only one without any real luggage, her meager belongings stuffed in a garbage bag. She’d dumped everything in there early that morning in a hurry.

The bright sunlight made her squint and she fumbled in her purse for sunglasses. Ahead of her, she could see Pike shaking the hands of each cadet and directing them towards the admissions building. She suddenly felt a little shy as she approached him, glad that Bones had insisted on using his portable regenerator on her eye, but embarrassed about the garbage bag. 

“Welcome to Starfleet, Cadet Kirk.” 

Her cheeks colored a bit as she faced him again, but she shook the proffered hand and did her best to look less rumpled than she had last night. 

“Thank you, Captain,” she replied a little breathlessly. “I’m going to assume the goal is that triangular building my fellow newbies are headed for?” 

“Correct,” he confirmed. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’ll walk over with you. There are a few things we should probably discuss.” 

“Yes.” Jamie agreed nervously. “We probably should. What does Starfleet say about the whole Soulmate thing? Is this even legal? Not that I don’t think you’d be worth it, but…..” 

She stopped herself short in her nervous rambling and turned red. She sure wasn’t acting the genius he’d thought her to be. Pike actually chuckled, though, and a little of the awkwardness subsided in her.

“Starfleet tries not to interfere in matched couples’ business. In fact, they make it a point to not keep two spouses or partners separated, unless both agree to the different posts. I’m not sure how they’ll react to a rare case like ours—of instructor and cadet. Best bet is to tell them the truth and let them figure out how to manage this. They can’t punish us for having each other’s words, I can tell you that much.”

“I’d hope not,” Jamie exclaimed. “I’d hate to be banished from getting to know you. Goodness knows, I didn’t expect to actually get a Soulmate that could potentially change my mind about the whole system. I’ve been pretty cynical about the whole thing, given what losing Dad did to Mom. The second I heard your voice and felt the Words light up, I was all, “Oh, Wow. What a way to make a first impression.” I can only imagine what went through your head.”

“Complete surprise. I got my words very late and carried them around for twenty two years. Didn’t understand why I never met the person. Guess we know why.”

Jamie giggled again at the dry amusement in his voice.

“You’re not bothered by my being so much younger are you?” She asked. “Because I totally understand if you are.”

“I think there’s a good reason fate put us together, Kirk,” he answered, looking at her with another one of his mysterious, strangely penetrating glances. “I’d say we should figure out what that is. What do you say?”

“Oh, I’m definitely in agreement. Here’s to three or four years of Figuring Stuff Out!!” 

She put down her garbage bag to offer a fist bump, which he returned with a grin that made her heart do a little ping. 

“Oh, yeah,” she thought, marching through the doors of Starfleet Academy. “I’m pretty sure we’ll pass THAT test.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: They Tell People.


	3. Beginning The Telling Process

Three weeks into Jamie’s first semester at the Academy and Chris was understanding a lot more about why he had her words on him: they were truly as evenly matched as could be expected, despite the age difference. 

As a student, Jamie Kirk both amazed him and aggravated him. As a person, well, he was well in his way to being thoroughly smitten. Despite the flack she was taking for being George Kirk’s daughter and incredibly smart, She was flourishing at the Academy and already looked looked happier and more healthier since he’d met her, with a friendly personality that drew lonely people like flies. She still skirted around most topics about her life in Iowa, but he guessed enough to know why and decided building trust was the best thing he could do for her to show he wanted to give their relationship a firm foundation. When she was ready, she’d probably tell him. 

Speaking of telling people, he’d told Admiral Barnett as soon as they’d got Jamie settled in. The man was stunned he’d recruited a Kirk, let alone have her as Soulmate, but he was very understanding and went over the guidelines with both Chris and Jamie so they could figure out a plan for her schedule and avoid any accidental regulation breaking. 

Despite this, she couldn’t completely avoid the occasional disciplinary hearing, given her propensity for getting involved in dust ups.

“So, I hear you had an encounter with the dean this afternoon,” he greeted her at their usual hang out spot in Scruffy’s Bar and Grille, a spot much frequented by officers and cadets alike.

Jamie scowled. “How did you hear about that? You were in the middle of teaching your advanced tactics class.”

“Because they made sure to tell me I wasn’t allowed any where near Richard’s office,” he informed her, sliding into the booth across from her. “I put two and two together.” 

Jamie sighed. “It was a bunch of security jocks harassing a couple young female cadets. When I told them to quit, they made some pretty nasty remarks and told me what they wanted to do to me, so I showed them what I thought of their perverted minds.” 

“What did the dean say?” He asked, already planning how he could make those cadet’s lives miserable. Sexual harassment was a serious offense and he was pretty sure this group had been involved in prior complaints issued by female cadets.

“I had witnesses, so they had no choice but to believe me, just warned me not to take matters into my own hands next time. I hope they ship those creeps out on the next shuttle.” 

Her eyes narrowed and her bruised fists clenched again just thinking about it. Chris reached over and caught one of the fists, gently caressing the reddish purple marks. 

“I’m thankful you’re okay, Jamie, and proud of you for standing up against those jerks, Just know when the numbers don’t work in your favor, Okay? There’s times for engagement and other times for strategic retreat.”

Jamie’s eyes softened. “That sounds like a very Soulmate thing to say, Chris. I was expecting a lecture.” 

“I think you already got that elsewhere,” Chris said. “That’s the good part of being banned from your hearings: I don’t have to do the chewing out.” 

“Luckily for me because you’re really good at it. I heard you bawling out Alexandrov the other day and it was glorious,” Jamie revealed, smirking at her classmate’s expense. Few people got Chris Pike worked up, but Alexandrov had gone one step to far in pushing the limits in class and he’d gotten an earful. Jamie had decided then and there she’d try not to push things to hard, much as she found Captain Authority Figure to be attractive even when telling a student Off. 

Chris wrinkled his nose at the memory. The kid hadn’t yet learned how to balance his instincts with common sense, which was rather important to survive in outer space. 

He looked up when he felt Jamie’s hand uncurl and slip into his. She’d never done that before and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

She gave him a hesitant smile. 

“Too forward?” She queried, looking a tad unsure of herself.

“No,” he said, recovering from his surprise to give her hand a return squeeze. “Not at all.” 

That night was the first time they’d made intentional physical contact that could be construed as romantic. Chris had wanted things to develop naturally and felt he’d made the right decision, the more Jamie began to relax and open up around him, rather than being constantly hyperaware of their marks of Destiny. 

They’d agreed to tell only the closet friends of their status and it ended up being a whole month after the meeting in Iowa that Chris was able to confide in his longtime friend, Phil, about who’d finally spoken his Words.

“So, Phil, did I ever tell you about the Iowa recruitment trip?” 

“That’s where you stopped those cadets from beating Kirk to a pulp, of course, and then persuaded her to join after about ten other recruiters failed.” 

“Yes, but I may have left out one detail.” 

“And what’s that?”

“She said my words.” 

Phil gaped, setting the drink he’d been about to partake in down with a thump. 

“Who? Kirk? You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

Chris shook his head. “Nope. Plain as day. They turned silver even, so it’s definitely her.” 

“Well,” Phil said at last, after opening and closing his mouth several times. “I wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that moment. Congratulations, pal!” 

He grinned and clapped Chris on the shoulder. 

“I think it’s a great match: someone with an equally crazy genius brain who can actually keep up with you. She hangs around my protege Leonard McCoy a lot and he’s already a lot less grumpy than he used to be. I bet she’ll be very good for you.” 

“You do?” Chris was honestly surprised. 

“Of course! This is the 23rd century, Chris! Obviously, you’ll have to wait until she graduates to really make things official, so to speak, but I’m the last person to lecture someone one on age differences with Soulmates. If it doesn’t bother her, let yourself enjoy the whole process. It’ll only happen once.” 

“She doesn’t seem put off by me,” he admitted. “Quite the opposite, in fact. Its been pretty fascinating getting to know her and earn her trust. I get the sense she doesn’t give that easily.”

Phil looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind. He just nodded. 

“I wish you both the best. I’ll make sure to drop hints on how to deal with you in your stubborn bastard moods. Goodness knows I’ve got plenty of experience.” 

Phil winked outrageously and Chris rolled his eyes.

“Fine, just don’t tell anybody besides Caitlin, Okay? If word gets around campus, Jamie’ll take even more flack than she already gets. Goodness knows, I don’t want her dogged by THOSE kinds of rumors.” 

“So, It’s “Jamie” now?” Phil teased, but nodded in agreement to the request. “My lips are sealed.” 

“Thanks, Phil,” Chris said, letting out the breath he’d been holding. 


	4. The Bond begins

Jamie was on her first survival training mission in the hot California desert. Her group had four days to make the trek back to the pick up coordinates and they had to make do with the supplies in their packs, which were exact copies of the standard issue Emergency kits issued to all crew members. She was part of a team consisting of two operations track, one medical, (Bones), and three other command cadets. 

Bones was not happy, but it was required training for every cadet and he couldn’t get out of it. 

“Least I won’t have to go to Vulcan’s Forge in a couple years,” he remarked as they trudged across the arid plain. “Don’t envy you command folks one bit. It’ll make this seem like a mild spring day.” 

“Yeah, but I look forward to the challenge,” Jamie confided. “All part of becoming a good captain: knowing how to keep your crew alive.” 

“I’d like you to keep yourself alive, too,” Bones said dryly. 

“I’ll do my best,” she assured him. “Chris knew I couldn’t promise, but he made sure I have certain.....incentives... to strive for. So, yeah. I’m not going to be running into danger recklessly unless I absolutely have to.” 

“Do I want to know?” He asked, after they’d paused to eat and get their bearings. 

“It’s not like THAT, yet, Bones,” Jamie laughed. “We’re talking first real date here. No sexual shenanigans until I graduate. People already talk enough as it is.” 

“So, they’ve given up the notion the two of us are having a torrid affair?” 

“Mostly, though some declare it’s a classic love triangle, with you and Chris fighting for my affections, or even polyamory.” 

Leonard gave a hoot of derision. 

“Ha! Some people watch too many Andorian soap operas. Your ego really doesn’t need that level of boost and I have no desire to ever be part of a Kirk/Pike sandwich.” 

“Your loss,” Jamie shrugged teasingly, wiping the sweat from her brow and feeling very thankful for the wide brimmed hat she’d found in her pack. It really was hot out there. 

“Cadet Tima!” She called to the young woman who was in charge of navigating them. “How are we doing?” 

“On course, Kirk. We’re approaching a good place to camp for the night. Should we take it?” 

Jamie scanned the horizon. There was no real shelter out were they were, but a cluster of large rocks up ahead would give some semblance of cover to the group. She nodded. 

“A wise plan. We’ll set up the tents there. Bones, it’s time for a break. We’re going to camp for the night right over there.” 

“It’s about time!” Her weary friend replied.

Meanwhile, Chris was busy tracking the groups in their progress from the comfort of his office. He was supposed to be impartial, but he could hardly suppress the proud feeling at how Kirk’s group was covering ground efficiently, and making a beeline for the pick up area. If they kept on the way they were going and didn’t encounter any trouble, they’d easily make it out in record time. Richard Barnett shook his head in amazement. 

“Is there anything that woman can’t do?” He asked. 

“Very little, in my experience,” Chris replied, a touch of pride and fondness in his voice. They may have been taking it slow, and he still hadn’t shown her his Words, but that hadn’t stopped him from falling harder and harder for his long awaited Soulmate. Jamie Theresa Kirk was a brilliant woman and it was only a matter of time before the rest of the world knew it.

Richard, as though reading his thoughts, shook his head with a smile. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t put up a fuss about not getting to go with the monitoring staff out there.”

Chris shrugged. “It is what it is. It is annoying, but not worth causing a scene, especially having the confidence I do in her that she’ll breeze through this unscathed.” 

He’d promised Jamie a nice dinner out to celebrate when she’d finished the course and he had plans made already, which may or may not be the incentives Jamie had mentioned to Bones. 

“It’s nice to see you find your match, Chris,” Richard said warmly. “I was pretty skeptical that you’d get along that well, but it’s plain I was wrong.”

“I still can’t believe she’s accepted me so easily,” Chris admitted. “She could’ve rebelled against the cruel hand fate played, pairing her up with a crusty middle-aged ‘Fleet lifer, but she just shrugged, smirked, and wanted to know where my Words were. I haven’t told her yet, of course, but it’s kind of like our little game, trying to get me to crack.” 

“Your self-control is amazing,” Richard told him, eyes returning to the screen. “I heard she has the charisma to persuade a Klingon to become a pacifist.” 

This made Chris chuckle. “I wouldn’t go that far, but she can be very persistent and suave when she wants to be. Keeps me on my toes. Looks like they’ve stopped for the night. Smart choice.” 

He saw the tracking signal for her group hadn’t moved for awhile, which likely meant making camp. Kirk and crew would be back in no time and though he wouldn’t be there to greet her right away, he would definitely be ready to listen and critique, if needed. 

Sure enough a whole eight hours before the deadline, which smashed the previous record, Jamie’s crew reached the pick up spot and were debriefed and whisked back to the Academy, Jamie wasting no time in rushing to his office the first free minute he had and excitedly chattering about her experience. 

She was very dusty and sweaty, but pleased with her team’s performance and praised them to the skies, A good leadership trait, he thought approvingly. 

“So, you’re gonna take me out, aren’t you?” She asked expectantly, blue eyes bright. 

“Of course,” He said with a grin. “We’re both going to want to clean up a bit first, though.” 

He reached out and impulsively wiped a smear of sandy dirt off her cheek. They both froze at the contact, staring wide eyed at the sensation a simple touch made. 

“So, tonight, then?” Jamie finally managed as he withdrew his hand and clenched it under the desk. 

Chris nodded, overwhelmed at the first feeling of the fledgling bond between them. 

“Yeah,” He said in a strangled sounding voice. “I’ll pick you up at 7.” 

With a dizzy smile and thumbs up, Jamie was out the door, letting out an excited squeal as soon as it shut. She’d felt the soulmark bond! She was going on a date! She managed to get through the proper post mission critique and ran home to call her good friend Gaila. It was time for some serious pre-date girl talk.


	5. The First Date

Jamie was looking her best (according to Gaila) when Chris came to get her for their date, which ended up happening the next evening. She was a little nervous and still a bit shaken from the first brush with the bond. It had been a powerful feeling, the warm tingle that had spread through her at his touch of her cheek. She’d asked one of her professors if this was normal and she’d said it was. 

“We’ve come in contact before, but nothing happened,” she’d explained.

“If you only met him a few months ago, that’s normal. It gets stronger the closer you get emotionally and the more contact you do have. Eventually, the warmth will be there almost constantly.”

“Wow!” Jamie had breathed. “I didn’t realized how powerful bonds really are!”

“They can be,” Professor Grey had said with a smile at her wide-eyed wonder. “But you do have to work to keep them that way. There’s good reason Starfleet does not allow a matched officer to go on long term missions without their mate. It’s detrimental to both morale and the bond.”

Jamie had thought about these things seriously while she was getting ready and doing her hair and makeup. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t have to worry about that. She was aiming to end up on Chris’s soon-to-be new ship, the Enterprise. No separation involved there. 

Gaila cooed over her while making sure her eyeshadow made her blue eyes pop and carefully styled her hair so that loose waves fell across her shoulders.

“Whoa,” Jamie breathed. “I feel.......beautiful....it’s...incredible.” 

“YOU’RE incredible, honey,” Gaila corrected her. “And yes, I do believe the good captain will find you especially alluring tonight. Now, let’s see about that outfit.” 

Jamie was decked out in a winsome green flowered dress, cute heels, and earrings. Gaila nodded her approval as she revolved in front of her.

“Beautiful! Now you’re all set! Give the Captain a kiss for me!” 

Blushing at the thought, Jamie shook her head and paced nervously in front of the door.

“I don’t think there will be any kissing going on yet,” she demurred. “This is only our first date!” 

“You never know, sweetie! It might have a happy ending!” Gaila waggled her eyebrows and Jamie blushed even harder. She was grateful when the knock on the door came, indicating Chris had arrived. With a wink, Gaila blew her a kiss and vanished into Jamie’s room. Despite the one track mind, Jamie couldn’t deny her friend had tact. 

Jamie cleared her throat and opened the door. Chris was there, looking....well, very sharp in a suit and tie. She had never seen him out of uniform and the effect was fabulous. 

She tried to speak, but the only sound that would come out of her mouth was a squeak. Where was all her charisma and suaveness when she needed it?

Seeing her so flustered, Chris broke the awkwardness. 

“Looking beautiful, Jamie,” he said appreciatively, taking in her dressed up look. 

Trying to Recover herself, Jamie managed a shaky grin. “So do you—that is, handsome, I mean. Ugh, I’m so bad at this.” She wanted to disappear, She was so mortified, but Chris chuckled lightly.

“It’s okay. I’m pretty bad myself. We’ll muddle through this together. You’re all set then?”

“Yep,” She said, picking up the small purse she was carrying. 

By the time they made it out of the apartment building and into the car, Jamie was feeling more like herself.

“I didn’t know you owned any clothing that wasn’t ‘Fleet issued,” she teased him as he held the door for her. 

“You’d be surprised,” he said dryly, shooting her an amused Look. “Hang out with me off duty more and you’ll see I actually have a respectable wardrobe.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” she promised, eyeing him with delight as he drove. She felt extremely special and privileged to get to see this new side of Chris. It was going to be fun being around him when he wasn’t in Captain mode. 

They chatted about various everyday topics while waiting for their meal then Jamie told him what professor Grey had told her about bonds. 

“So that interesting sensation will only get stronger with time and more contact,” she explained. “I ignored my Words for so long because I was afraid and didn’t even try to study about the bonds, thinking if I pretended they weren’t there, they’d go away. I was a mess.” 

“And I’d given up,” Chris shared. “Most people meet their match within 5-10 years of the Words appearing and after year 16 I figured fate was against me, or the person didn’t want to be found. I’ve been told it’s an amazing experience, but nothing beats actually feeling it for the first time.” 

He smiled warmly at her and she blushed. 

“You do have a really nice smile,” she murmured, liking how it seemed to light up his whole face and be adorably boyish. 

“Not nearly as cute as yours, Jamie,” Chris said. “I’ve seen entire rooms take notice when you come in. We should definitely hold hands more often, by the way.” 

“I agree,” Jamie assented, reveling in the indescribable feeling of being connected to him. 

They did some small talk over dinner and discussed the training mission some more and then Jamie brought up family.

“So, have you told your parents about this?” She asked delicately. “You mentioned you were thinking about it.” 

“I did,” he said with a sigh. “Mom was over the moon and wants to meet you as soon as possible. Dad.......he’s being......difficult about it. I don’t want to put you through that yet. He can be a stubborn mule and very paranoid as well as passive aggressive.” 

“Sounds like Komack,” Jamie commented, a wicked sparkle dancing in her eye. “That Guy does NOT approve of me. Your dad will be good practice learning how to deal with cranky brass.” 

“Given that he’s a retired admiral himself, I’m sure it will be,” Chris said with a grimace. His relationship with his father was not an easy one, given how Joshua Pike had held impossibly high standards for his son and didn’t know how to be anything but critical when they were together. 

“Oh, dear. I didn’t mean to bring up family drama,” Jamie apologized, seeing the strained look on his face.

“It’s alright. You have a right to know about it Given our relationship. It leaves a sour taste in my mouth because he’s never once approved of a single choice I’ve made besides joining Starfleet. My soulmate could be an admiral and he’d still be unhappy. Shows you what he thinks of me.” 

Jamie’s hand crept towards his on the table and they both felt the warmth of the bond as her fingers wrapped around his. 

“Makes me wonder how he made admiral, with that kind of inability to recognize awesome when he sees it,” Jamie said rather indignantly. “You’re one of the most decorated Captains in Fleet history and legendary around the Federation!” 

“That’s debatable in some circles,” Chris said wryly. “More like a thorn in their side.”

“The price of great genius,” She sighed. “They can’t see what you see and think you’re being a fool, then when you turn out to be right, they act all resentful that they didn’t think of it first.” 

She was so incredibly perceptive for her years and Chris once again marveled at the wisdom of this amazing woman. She got him in a way few people did, due to also being unusually smart, and he got the feeling she wouldn’t be intimidated by his grumpy old Dad. The man was in for quite a shock whenever Chris got brave enough to bring Jamie to meet his folks. He’d delay that until summer break, though. Didn’t need the added stress just yet. 

“So, are you gonna show me where your Words are?” Jamie wheedled as they strolled leisurely down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

“Not on the first date, sweetheart. I AM a gentleman,” he reminded her with a grin. 

Jamie huffed and made a pouty face.

“However, a goodnight kiss is not out of the realm of possibility,” he added meaningfully. 

“You giant tease!” She exclaimed. “Is this what I’m going to have to deal with the rest of my life?” 

“If you stick with me, I’m afraid so.” He winked at her again and Jamie fell for the man even harder.


	6. Opinions and Parents

The first year flew by and Jamie and Chris felt their bond continue to strengthen the more time they spent together. Jamie was, as Chris had predicted, totally flourishing in her academy classes and leading most of them. Inter Species Ethics and Diplomacy gave her fits, and she usually left those classes growling about “kissing ass.” Chris reminded her that it was an important part of being a captain and she’d be glad for it when she was trying to negotiate peace treaties with multiple hostile species. Jamie herself was a very polarizing figure, with half the population hating her for supposedly coasting on her last name, and the other half fawning over her to make themselves look cool for hanging around a dead hero’s daughter. The second group actually did more damage with Jamie frequently becoming disillusioned after discovering yet another one of her “friends” was just a groupie. 

The revelation that Jamie was soulmates with one of the instructors only fanned the flames of the gossips and made things difficult at the end of the year. In fact, they were even called up on accusations that he’d given her inside information on an exam. 

Of course, the charges were easily proven false once the accuser proved to be one of the spiteful jealous human type, with an unfounded grudge against Jamie, but it left her down in the dumps and ruined what should have been a glorious finish to her first year as a cadet. 

“Is it going to be like this all the time?” She asked dully, packing up her things to reluctantly head back to Iowa. “People plotting to destroy us?”

“No,” Chris said. “After the way that accuser’s case was destroyed, I doubt anyone will dare try and take it that far again. I’m sorry they put you through that, Jamie.” 

“Not your fault,” she said. “They just can’t deal with us being happy because it offends their delicate sensibilities. I’m more angry that they’d accuse you of such a thing. Come on!! You’re like, the very soul of integrity!” 

“I’m glad you think so,” He said with a wry grin. “Will I see you in three weeks?”

“Yes, you will,” she confirmed, trying to hide the trepidation she felt. She’d agreed to go with him to see his parents for a week and was nervous about facing down his formidable father. 

“Thank you, Jamie. Having your support will be a huge weight off my shoulders.”

“I hope I don’t end up making things worse, though,” she worried. “The last thing you need is MORE conflict. I don’t know how I’ll be able to keep silent if I see him cutting you down.”

“He’ll probably behave himself for Mom’s sake,” Chris reminded her. “She hates it when we fight. But If anyone could go toe to toe with him, it’s you.” 

“Maybe. Ugh. Three weeks is a long time to languish in Iowa,” she sighed. “I’d rather stay here with you. Dumb rules.” 

“I know how you feel,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around her. “But I’ll call you as much as I can and the time will fly by.”

“Hope so,” she muttered against his neck. Her words wouldn’t look as bright anymore without him around, reflecting her own feelings.

Nevertheless, she made it through the next three weeks and was happily reunited with her soulmate when he Came to pick her up for their trip out west. She now had an actual suitcase that he insisted on loading for her.

“Quite a step up from the garbage bag, huh?” She joked as they flew away. 

“You’re making your way up in the world,” he joked in reply and she playfully bopped his arm in mock outrage.

“I can see you’re a handful,” she sighed.

“You love it.” Was the response, followed by a wink. She could see how relaxed he was already now that the cares of the Academy were being left behind. 

“I think I do,” she admitted. “Finally someone who can almost Out snark me.”

“Almost?” He queried. “I was going for completely.” 

“Not gonna happen, Sir.” She sassed. 

The ride was mostly uneventful and soon they had landed at the shuttle port in Denver and were getting into the rental car for the trip to the Pike’s. Jamie was very nervous and almost tripped getting out of the car, in her deep anxiety about this meeting. Chris steadied her and took hold of her shoulders. 

“Hey. Breathe, sweetheart. Jamie, you’re gonna do fantastic. I know Mom will love you. If Dad gives you crap, just give it right back. He’ll get the idea. He may be an ornery old mule, but if it’s not me, 

She smiled weakly. “I’ll try. I can’t wait to see just how much the orneriness is genetic.” 

“That’s better. And yeah, a lot of it is,” he said ruefully. “I’ll do my best to not let him get me worked up, but there might be some tension.” 

“Alright. I’ll be watching out for you,” she assured him, ready to support him wholeheartedly if The Old Admiral got nasty. 

As Chris had predicted, his mother welcomed Jamie with open arms. 

“It’s so good to finally meet you, Jamie!” She’d exclaimed when they were introduced. “Chris was so flustered when he told us he’d found his soulmate on a recruiting trip. He thinks quite a lot of you.” 

“And I think a lot of him,” she replied, liking Willa at once. Chris got his eyes and smile from her, that was plain to be seen. 

“Seems they get younger and younger every year,” said Josh gruffly, shaking Jamie’s hand. “Sounds like you two have quite a tale to tell.” 

“Oh, we do,” she confirmed enthusiastically. “The universe determined we would meet in the most unlikely, downright inauspicious circumstances ever.” 

The old Pike’s eyebrows raised. “A Bar fight is certainly inauspicious enough. I hope you’ve cleaned up your act since then.” 

“Joshua...” warned Willa, shooting her husband a glare. 

Jamie went on, pretending to be oblivious.

“I sure have. Being a genius level repeat offender was getting old.” 

She winked at Chris, who groaned.

“Repeat offender? Should I be concerned?”  
Josh questioned, with an eyebrow quirk that looked remarkably like Chris’s. So he DID take after his dad a little.

“Not really, unless you think a few drunk and disorderly incidents in a rebellious phase is a problem,” she replied serenely. “Luckily, I met my fine, fine soulmate here before I ended up doing anything more stupid. You raised a wonderful man, Admiral, Willa.” 

“Didn’t we though?” Willa said, looking at her son very fondly. “I think he turned out pretty well, too. Now come in dears and take a load off. I can’t wait to hear how this all came to be.”

The Pike home had plenty of very comfortable leather furniture, which Jamie was glad to sink down into beside Chris and tell the tale of their first meeting. Chris admitted he’d been a last minute replacement to go on the Iowa recruitment trip, due to the original recruiter having a family emergency pop up. Jamie’s eyes went wide. She hadn’t heard that before. 

“Whoa. I tremble to think of what might have happened. Aren’t you glad you went?”

Chris smiled at her. “You bet I am. Gibson thinks it’s hilarious to this day and playfully jokes about inadvertently being a matchmaker.”

“That’s all well and good, Chris, but has discipline in the fleet grown so lax that cadets are allowed to get into brawls and assault women in bars like that?” Joshua asked with a frown. “I find that extremely concerning.”

“Those involved were reprimanded and put on probation,” Chris explained tightly. One of them was expelled after he continued his poor behavior at the academy. I let them know that conduct is unacceptable.”

“He sure did!” Jamie put in. “I could hear him out there. Did you teach him how to bawl people out like that? It was amazing.” 

Josh almost cracked a grin. 

“Can’t afford to get soft in Command,” he said. “Got to let them know who’s in charge. You aiming to get yourself a ship, young lady?”

“Yes,” Jamie said decisively. “When I’m ready. It’s a very big responsibility, as I’m learning this year.”

“Sure is. All those lives in your hands, eyes on you, and decisions that make the difference between life and death--oh, and trying to avoid starting intergalactic wars.”

To Chris’s surprise, his father seemed to warm up to Jamie considerably over the course of the conversation and when the two of them had finished telling their story, both parents were highly interested. 

“I’m very happy for you both,” Willa enthused. “I’ve looked forward to this moment for a long time. Chris has been alone a long time and I can already tell he’s happier with you. He’s much less tense.” 

She looked approvingly at her son, who nodded warmly.

“I feel a lot less tense, even on the worst days of dealing with masses of boneheaded cadets. The bond is…..incredible. Growing that connection with her has been a wonderful journey.”

He looked at Jamie with an eloquent expression that she knew and loved. Chris really could say a lot with just his eyes and she loved that silent communication, doing her best to return it with a loving look of her own. No matter How cantankerous his dad was, she felt confident they’d survive the visit.


	7. Getting a peek

With humor, disarming wit, and her usual charm, Jamie succeeded in making the visit a success. Chris was very thankful for her presence and support, which defused multiple tense moments between him and his father. Joshua behaved himself for the most part, but he couldn’t seem to help himself with the snide remarks and criticism whenever Willa was not in the room. 

Just before they left, though, he told Chris “That one’s a keeper, son. You’d better treat her right. Willa’s counting on her being part of the family one day. I am too.” 

“So you like her, after all?” He asked amusedly, Knowing Josh had objected due her being so much younger than Chris was.

“She’s growing on me,”the admiral gruffly admitted. “Between George and Winona’s genes, she inherited a lot of brains and common sense. She’ll be a fine officer someday.”

This was far more than he’d expected and when he took Jamie back to Iowa, he told her just how surprised and relieved he was.

“He likes you, and grudgingly admitted it. You really impressed him, honey.” 

Jamie shrugged.

“I figured in this case, sucking up to him would be the worst possible way to make a good impression. He seems to like it when people show who they really are and I did my best to do that.” Jamie explained. “And I wasn’t going to let him tear you down, either.” 

“I appreciate that more than you know,” he said quietly. “There’s a reason I usually come back from visits home more exhausted than exams week.” 

“Hopefully, That will change,” She said with a sigh. “I think Willa wanted to adopt me on the spot, especially when she heard I’m now parentless.” 

“Parents or not, she already loves you,” Chris emphasized. “You’re a pretty lovable person.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Jamie sighed happily, leaning against him and trying to get her fill of cuddling before they were parted. 

She found the rest of summer vacation crawled by while she languished in Iowa, working to earn some credits and having long comm conversations with Chris. She returned to the academy as early as possible and dropped her stuff in her dorm before going to surprise Chris by showing up in his office unannounced. 

“Hey, Handsome,” she greeted, “I’m back to annoy you for another semester.” 

She was dressed sharply in her cadet reds, grinning at him mischievously, and Chris was out of his chair in a heartbeat to welcome his soulmate back. 

“If this is an annoyance, I’ll take it, Beautiful,” he told her, as the bond reacted to their reunion. “When did you get in?” 

“About an hour ago,” Jamie answered, herself enjoying the warm glow that reignited the moment Chris had touched her. “I got my stuff settled and confirmed my class schedule with my advisor. Couldn’t wait any longer to see you.”

“Man, I’ve missed you, Jamie,” he said softly before gently kissing her. “Those two months dragged by.”

“I thought the same thing,” she exclaimed. “I’m going to sell the farmhouse and be done with Iowa for good, so we don’t have to do this next year.”

“You’re ready to cut ties?” He asked her. 

“Yes. It needs to go to a new family now. I’m starting over, and so can the old house. Grandpa Tiberius would understand. I’ll have to go through things first, of course, and that’ll be a pain, but a good project for next break.”

Jamie’s voice was calm and determined and Chris decided he would not let her do that alone, unless she absolutely refused his help. It would be a tedious, emotionally taxing process and he would be there for her. He didn’t say anything, but hummed in agreement and kissed her sleek hair, which was currently pulled back in a regulation bun. Jamie had certainly come prepared this time. 

“So, what are your other goals this year?” He asked her. 

“Number one, survive the advanced diplomacy class. Number two, ace all my other classes. Number three, get you to tell me where your Words are.” 

“It can’t be said that you’re not ambitious, love,” he told her fondly. “But good luck with that last one. You’re going to need it.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Is that a challenge, Captain Pike?”

“If you want it to be,” He said with a straight face. 

“You are so ON!” She declared, putting her hands on her hips and never breaking eye contact. “I’ll get you to crack by the end of the year. That’s a promise.” 

“We’ll see,” Chris said, in an irritatingly smug, decidedly flirtatious fashion. Two could play this game. 

Jamie was making good on her first two goals by the end of November, but had made no headway on getting Chris to reveal his Words. She complained about it to Bones one day, who shook his head at her. 

“Kid, If he wants it to stay private for now, it’ll stay that way. I’m sure you’ll see them eventually.”

“But I’m his soulmate, Bones!” She protested. “Surely telling me where they are wouldn’t be so bad.” 

“No, but I think he enjoys the guessing game. You’ll just have to watch and observe. Maybe when he works out. Is he more careful about keeping a certain area covered?”

Jamie thought this was a helpful tip, but in order to catch Chris not in full uniform, she’d have to get up at the crack of dawn, because he went on his runs very, very early. 

However, her determination overrode her dislike of such early morning activity and she casually put on running clothes and headed for the track, careful to hang back and not be spotted too soon. It didn’t take her long to spot Chris, jogging around in an old Starfleet T-shirt and running shorts. He looked to be in very good shape still, and she admired the way his muscles moved. Careful to not give away her presence, she moved into the pack of runners and set a steady pace. She had to give up before he was done, though, amazed at his endurance. Jamie kept fit herself, but he was clearly used to 5k runs. While she was cooling down, he passed in front of her and she caught a flash of silver on his thigh, peeking out from under the shorts.

“Ah-ha!” She thought triumphantly. “So that’s where it is! No wonder he hasn’t wanted to show me. It would require a….um…..certain level of intimacy we haven’t reached. But I really look forward to it.” 

With a wolfish grin, she continued her stretches, thoughts starting to wander all over the place. She was happily absorbed in her own world of future domestic space bliss and admiring her own Words when a dry voice spoke up.

“You’re up early, Kirk.” 

She started and sprawled ungracefully on her back.

“Oh, hey Captain! Fancy meeting you here!” She chirped, as innocently as she could. He wasn’t fooled for a second, but offered her a hand up anyway. 

“Yes. Quite the coincidence,” Chris said dryly. “Have you taken up long distance running?”

“I’ve heard stories about your grueling routine and wanted to find out if they were true, Sir.” She lied shamelessly. “Sure looks like it pays off.” The leer she added only made him roll his eyes. 

“Try again.” He folded his arms and stared at her. “You’re up to something. Why start now?” 

“Another way to spend quality time with my soulmate?” She suggested, dodging the question again. 

“You’re a terrible liar, Jamie,” he sighed. “C’mon. Out with it.”

“Well……” she began sheepishly. “I kind of DID want to see how you maintained your fine physique and also….well, I thought I might get a clue as to where your Words are. At least, figure out where they aren’t.”

“I see,” he responded, frowning for a second before suddenly laughing.

“I have to give you credit, Kirk. You never cease to surprise me with your determination and evil genius. You hadn’t mentioned it in weeks, so I thought you’d finally given up. My mistake. Here. This is it.” He turned so his leg was facing her and she could see the script more clearly: at least part of it. The words “you know that?” Could be seen in vivid silver script on his skin.

“Nice,” Jamie grinned, clenching her hand to stop it from reaching out and touching. “Is it a straight line or does it curve?”

“Now, now, Kirk” He chided. “I’ve got to keep a little mystery here. I’m afraid the rest is for me to know and you to find out.” 

She sighed. “A year and a half seems like forever. Oh, well. I’m sure it will be worth the wait.” 

She waggled her eyebrows at him and he shook his head at her again. 

“You’re an unbelievable rascal.”

“YOUR rascal,” she corrected angelically. Chris wondered yet again just how he’d survive the next eighteen months with her doing her best to drive him out of his mind.


	8. Distractions and Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter! My muse has been fickle, but I will get this story finished! It’ll probably go through the events of the Narada (and how their bond keeps growing) before it’s all said and done.

Chris revelled in the success his soulmate and favorite cadet was having in her second year at the academy. Despite the heavy class load in her accelerated track, she managed to handle her grueling schedule quite well, and at or near the top of most of her classes. 

All in all, it was a fairly uneventful year, Jamie only got in minor trouble a couple times for prank war incidents that swept through the cadet dorms.  
As for Chris and Jamie’s relationship, Their bond was growing stronger and stronger and they could now sense snatches of each other’s emotions when they were together. 

This made things rather interesting, especially when Chris was teaching a class Jamie was in and she was broadcasting excitement rather loudly. Then there was the time he got a strong sense of lust coming from her and had to give her a warning stare.

“Sorry about that,” she apologized sheepishly afterwards. “Your voice just really does things to me and I got…..distracted.”

“That was obvious,” he said with a sigh. “Should I be glad I can’t read your thoughts?”

“Yep,” she admitted with an unrepentant wink and a giggle. “You could be reading the entire Starfleet regulations book and I’d still end up having to fan myself.” 

“I’m flattered, but please try to reign it in from now on,” Chris implored. “It could cause a very awkward issue and we’re under enough scrutiny as it is.”

She smirked again, but nodded. 

“Yeah. I’ll behave,” she promised. “This whole empathic thing is pretty wild. I’ll find lots of good uses for it in the future, you can be sure of that!”

Chris shook his head and tried not to encourage her, much as he secretly wanted to. He was pretty flabbergasted that she’d taken to him so well. She would have had every right to be disappointed over having such a soulmate, but Jamie Kirk had rolled with it. Nothing ageist about her. 

They had become one of the most talked about couple on campus: for both good and bad, though the backbiting gossips had greatly decreased the more Jamie showed she clearly didn’t need help getting the grades she did.

He was incredibly proud of her and had a hard time from becoming obnoxious with his bragging about her to his colleagues. 

The end of year celebration was a big formal affair with cadets and officers dressed to the nines and milling about tasting delicacies from across the Galaxy, dancing, visiting, and in dark corners, making out. Jamie hadn’t gone her first year due to an allergic reaction that had rendered her unfit for appearance in society. (Who knew that new body wash would give her hives?) Chris has suffered through it on his own and left as early as possible.

This time, though, she was all ready to go when he calms to get her and left him a slack jawed statue when she opened the door wearing a fabulous red dress that screamed supermodel. It had one strap and a skirt that was sleek, but longer on one side than the other. Jamie’s hair was pulled up to show off the elaborate red and gold earrings she wore. Red nail polish and a gold clutch completed her look and he was left opening and closing his mouth helplessly. This was a new side of Jamie. She wasn’t the fancy dress type, but wow! When she wanted to, she could be a real siren. 

“You’re projecting rather loudly, babe,” she said with a smirk of her bright red lips. “It’s safe to assume you like it?” 

“Yeah, very safe,” he managed. “You’re out of this world, Beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” She said brightly, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. “You’re pretty fine yourself. So glad I don’t have to miss this this year.” She patted his chest deliberately. He knew she appreciated the dress uniform. It made it more bearable to put up with for an evening. “I forgot how decorated you are,” she commented, eying his medals. “Mind telling me the stories behind your bling?”

“You’ve heard a couple already,” he told her as they headed to the dance. “This one’s from the ship stealing incident, this one’s from the rescue mission on Talos II.” He pointed at them as he mentioned them. “This one’s from a very interesting mission involving desert nomads, mutants, a Romeo and Juliet type couple, And a stolen Vulcan gemstone. It’s too long to do justice to right now, but I promise you, I’ll enjoy telling that one when we’re free.”

“And I’ll enjoy listening,” Jamie purred, hand wrapping around his arm. “You know how I love your Sexy Voice.” 

He could feel her projecting deep affection and desire and it made him turn a bit pink. 

“And I love yours, beautiful, along with everything else about you,” he told her. “Now, c’mon let’s get in there and light up the room, Hey?” 

“I’m in!” She said, taking his arm. 

Chris noticed that Jamie’s entrance turned more than a few heads in the room and he wasn’t surprised. His soulmate was the epitome of stunning. 

“Is your buddy McCoy going to be here?” He asked her as they greeted important people.

“Yep,” Jamie confirmed.”I sicced Gaila On him. He can’t resist her charms so I have a strong sense that he’ll be here.” 

“Sly Woman,” he whispered in her ear. “You’re brilliant with getting mule headed men to cooperate. That’ll be very handy when you have your own ship.” 

“And when I have YOU,” she added, winking at him. “You don’t know how much self restraint it takes not to jump you here and now.” 

Given what she was projecting, he didn’t doubt her. 

“Oh trust me, I’m in the same boat,” he assured her. “Let’s go find the good doctor before hormones lead us to violating a billion regulations and getting arrested.” 

“Okay,” She assented reluctantly, “but after that, you’re going to dance with me: multiple times.” 

“That was never in question, sweetheart,” he said and she threw him one of those gorgeous adoring smiles that always made his heart do funny things.


	9. Power Couple

Jamie was completely surprised and tickled when she was informed she and Chris had been proclaimed Best Looking Couple at the Academy formal. She wasn’t aware there even was such an award, but apparently every year, the students voted on it and presented said couple with a ridiculous disco ball like trophy.

“I feel like I’ve just won Dancing With The Stars!” She quipped, posing with the flashy prize. “No, don’t you dare run away, Chris, until we’ve taken a picture with this thing. Let’s own up to our stunning good looks!”

Chris, having been stopped in his attempts to sneak away, sighed heavily, but came back and allowed himself to be photographed.

“This was all you, Jamie,” he declared. “I do not qualify for the good looking part at all. Are you sure this wasn’t rigged?”

“Oh, it was all fair, Captain,” assured the young lady who’d presented them with the prize. “You two won the vote by a significant margin. You underestimate your appeal, Sir. It certainly wasn’t all Kirk, fabulous as she is. The two of you came striding in here looking like the power couple of the century. It was no contest.”

Jamie looked up at him, beaming with pride. “Told ya, Chris. You’re so dignified and handsome and I’m not the only one who sees it. Now, let’s go find Bones and Gaila. He said he’d meet me by the Andorian delegation’s booth.”

Many of the major federation members had informational booths set up as part of the cultural exchange and ballgoers could talk to a delegate, read about the culture’s history, or sample native cuisine.

Sure enough, McCoy and Gaila were standing there, the Orion hanging on the doctor’s arm and coaxing a reluctant, rather red-faced smile from the man.

“Hey, Bones! Enjoying yourself?” Jamie chirped as they approached the pair.

“It’s not terrible, but I’m clearly not nearly as Into it as you are, Miss Social Butterfly. Congrats on being the best-looking couple here,” he added, looking at Chris and Jamie with amusement.

“Thanks! You’re not so bad yourself, pal!” Jamie teased her friend, making a show of looking him over.

“You wear the Captain out yet?” Her friend asked playfully, nodding sympathetically at Chris.

Jamie’s grin was evil, but she surprisingly avoided the gutter her mind obviously went straight to.

“No, I haven’t, but once the dancing starts, I’ll do my best.” She batted her eyelashes at him and Chris shook his head at her in great amusement.

“Gonna make me feel my age, huh?” He asked, pulling her closer and kissing the tip of that adorable little round nose.

“Given that you run five miles a day, It’ll be a tall task,” she countered. “I somehow think you’ll be just fine.”

“You two are nauseating,” Bones said, looking extremely annoyed, which was only a little more than his usual default mood.

“Aww, they’re so cute though!” Gaila chirped. “I love seeing happy soulmates!”

Bones rolled his eyes. “It’s all a load of hogwash. Half the time, they end up hating each other after a decade, or never meeting at all!”

“Don’t despair, McCoy,” Chris encouraged. “Sometimes it takes a while, but it’s more than worth the wait, from my experience.” He smiled down at Jamie.

“Looks like someone needs a dose of endorphins,”she suggested. “Go get some exercise on the dance floor, Bonesy. You’ll forget your troubles.”

“Once I’m drunk enough,” he muttered, but allowed Gaila to guide him towards the dancing.

Chris and Jamie followed soon after and joined the throng slowly revolving to a mellow jazz number.

Standing so close, He noticed she smelled particularly good this evening.

“Hmm, new scent, love? Smells good.” He murmured.

“Yeah,” She confirmed. “I finally found a company that makes a line I’m not allergic to. This one is supposed to be peony scent. I’ve always loved peonies. They don’t last long, but boy do they bring the color and drama.”

Chris filed this bit of information away for later. Knowing a lady’s flower preferences was a crucial thing, so he’d been told. Jamie wasn’t much of a flower kind of person, so it had never come up before.

“Well, it’s very pleasant on you, beautiful.” He made a show of sniffing her neck and she giggled.

“Glad you like it. I’ll be sure to wear it on our dates from now on.”

The song switched to a popular love ballad that Chris knew quite well and he started to sing along as they danced. Jamie absolutely melted in his arms, staring open mouthed as his gorgeous deep voice mesmerized her. She’d rarely heard him sing, since he was pretty self conscious about it, but wow, he was amazing when he did.

“Oh, baby,” she told him after it ended. “That voice is so gorgeous, it should be illegal. Got me all worked up. You’re sure living up to your status, Captain Authority Figure Sexy Voice.”

Chris blushed an impossible shade of red, much to his own annoyance. Compliments like that always flustered him, hardened Starship Captain as he was.

“You’re never gonna give that moniker up, are you?” He asked in mock exasperation. Jamie shook her head.

“Never, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action picks up in the next chapter, featuring a clash over the Kobayashi Maru. Tough times ahead for Chris and Jamie.


	10. Bad Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes the Kobayashi Maru again.

“Let me get this straight: You went over my head to get allowed to take the Kobayashi Maru for a third time after putting up two of the highest scores possible? What are you trying to prove, Jamie?”

Jamie could feel the irritation coming off of Chris in waves as he ranted at her over his desk. She’d asked multiple times for a third try and he’d refused so she’d gone to Barnett himself. The schedule for the next test had just been posted and he’d immediately called her to his office. 

“High scores or not, I still failed, Chris. I can’t accept failure.”

“It’s not about accepting failure,” he explained. “It’s about testing your reaction when you run up against a situation that has no good solution. You’ll encounter that a lot as a Captain. Some things don’t have a nice clean ending, Cadet.” 

She sighed at the formality and knew he was really upset. He normally only used it in a classroom situation or in front of other instructors. 

“I was so close! I really think I have a chance this time,” she protested. “I’m good at thinking outside the box, you know.” 

“Yes, you are,” He admitted, “but it’s programmed to be unwinable by one of the most brilliant graduates the academy has ever seen. Good luck.”

“Why aren’t you backing me on this?” She asked, hurt at the sarcastic way he said Good Luck. 

“Because I’ve been a captain for well over a decade and I’ve been through multiple incidents where I was faced with choosing the lesser of two awful solutions. They haunt me to this day, even though I know I did the right thing at the time. Jamie, I don’t know why I’m not getting through to you.”

His face was heavy with concern, brow furrowed as he paced up and down. 

“I believe there IS a third option, Captain, and I’m going to prove it on Friday,” she proclaimed confidently, ignoring his pleas and steeling herself against the Now annoying emotional transference. Teaching Future cadets that they had to accept defeat was deplorable in her opinion. With a little help from a friend, she was going to make history and change the old guard’s way of thinking. 

She’d thought Chris would understand her and agree that it was a bad thing, but no: He’d sided with THEM. Having been together almost three years, Jamie’d almost forgotten the age difference between them, but it appeared it was finally going to be an issue. Boy, was she going to make him eat his words.

He looked at her rather suspiciously then, catching the hint of a grin on her face. 

“Okay,” he sighed. “But I still think it’s a bad idea.” 

Nevertheless, he watched the whole thing beside Spock as Jamie smirked and ate and apple in the most ridiculous fashion like she wasn’t even taking the test seriously. The young woman at the mock comm station as well as Jamie’s doctor friend McCoy both oozed exasperation at her nonchalant attitude. When the simulation ended in an unprecedented victory, Chris’s suspicions went through the roof. Jamie was brilliant, but something felt off.

“How did she beat your test?” He asked the Vulcan standing beside him.

“I do not know,” Spock said, brow furrowing as he observed the celebrating cadets. “But I have every intention of finding out.” 

Despite his efforts to track her down and talk about it, Jamie studiously avoided him afterwards, which only worried him more because he’d thought she’d be eager to gloat and tease him about underestimating her. 

When he was summoned to the hearing and found out she was being charged with cheating, he felt sick to his stomach. He was only an observer and could only watch as Barnett questioned her. 

Jamie looked cool and determined at the microphone as she requested to face her accuser. Spock obligingly descended from his seat and it was on: the two genius minds clashing over whether changing the parameters of the test was ethical or not. 

Then he brought up her dad. Chris shut his eyes as he felt her anger and hurt at the rather cold way her father’s death was rubbed in her face. Spock was a great officer, but he sometimes rather lacked tact. Thanks to the ever-strengthening bond, they could feel each other’s emotions even at a distance now, which 

Jamie set her jaw, eyes flashing fire, though she maintained her stick straight posture and composure. George’s death was something they didn’t talk a lot about, unlike Jamie’s late Mom, whom she frequently referenced with much wistful affection. 

Before they could finish, the hearing was interrupted by a distress call from Vulcan and Chris’s thoughts turned to getting to the Enterprise and speculating on the possible threat. Being his handpicked first officer, Spock was in charge of making sure the crew made it to the ship. 

As he was hurrying toward the shuttle, Jamie caught up with him.

“Hey! Do you know where I’m assigned?” 

He stopped and reached for his PADD. 

“No, but I can soon find out.” 

A few swipes and thumbprints later and he had his answer: which was not good.

“You’re technically suspended pending the results of the hearing, so you’re grounded for now, Jamie. I’m sorry.”

“You’re not actually going to abide by that in a crisis, where I might be of help?” She protested, walking alongside him as he continued his march to the shuttle hanger. 

“Do you really want to get us both thrown out? You know how they’ve looked at our relationship so far. One move that smacks of preferential treatment and we’re both in front of the board.”

“So you care more about what the board thinks than having everyone available to help Vulcan?” 

The unspoken word “me” hung in the air between them and Chris was getting frustrated at the blatant attempt of manipulation. 

“Like you were more interested in finding a way to beat the Kobayashi Maru through sketchy means than being eligible?” He reminded her tensely. 

She glared daggers at him. 

“I’m sorry Kirk, even if you were just another cadet, I’d still give you the same answer. I have to go now,” he added in a softer tone. “Take care, Jamie.” 

He walked away without turning back, barely catching the defeated “bye,” from Jamie. He could feel the the disappointment and abandonment coming from her and he hated himself for causing that, but she’d made her choices and he had a mission to lead. Little did he dream of the nightmare that awaited.


	11. Feeling the pain

Jamie’s grateful feelings to Bones for doing her a favor and getting her on the Enterprise got a little less so when the reaction to the melvaran mud flea vaccine made her tongue thick and hands swell up like sausages. But as the day went on, that quickly became the least of her problems. The horrific sight of their sister ships floating in pieces, The terrifying space jump onto the drill and watching Olsen plummet to his death and nearly falling to hers, Worrying about Chris on the Narada, The implosion Of Vulcan itself, and getting nerve pinched and marooned on a planet inhabited by ice monsters, a crazy Scottish dude, and an old Vulcan who claimed to be Spock from the future! 

Then she had to say unthinkably cruel things to Spock himself to get him to snap and admit he was compromised so she could stop him from getting Earth destroyed with his logic. Turned out, a Vulcan losing it meant nearly getting choked to death. 

She had to harden her breaking heart against the look on Spock’s face when he told Bones he was stepping down. Earth was still in peril and who knows what was happening to Chris. 

The next thing she knew she was doubling over from the force of a white hot pain in the back of her head just above the neck: a pain that was not her own.

She yelped and whimpered as waves of her soulmate’s agony, guilt, and fear, rolled over her. Bones rushed to her side as she writhed in the chair. 

“Jamie! What in heaven’s name did that hobgoblin do to you?” 

He carefully examined the dark bruises around her throat from Spock’s deadly grip. She shook her head at him, trying to show that that wasn’t the problem right now.

“I know it doesn’t look like it,” she gasped, “but it’s not me. It’s Chris. They’re hurting him and I can feel it because of the bond. It’s horrible!” 

She let out a choked sob, unable to stand the knowledge of his suffering and being unable to get to him. If he died.......

No! That wasn’t going to happen! Not on her watch. She wasn’t going to let Nero take away another key man in her life. 

“Have you two been working on shielding?” Bones asked her gently. “Once bonds get this strong it comes in handy.”

“A little,” Jamie sniffed. “But never against something like this.” She cringed as if she’d been struck. “Owwww...” she groaned and looked up at the older Spock with desperate eyes. 

“Can you teach me how to shield so I can focus on stopping Nero without being overcome by my soulmate’s pain? I’m useless otherwise.”

The old Vulcan looked back at her with empathy and concern in his dark eyes.

“I will be happy too, Jamie,” he said. 

 

Chris, strapped to Nero’s torture table, had begun to lose all track of time and reality as the slug played havoc with his nervous system. Occasionally, one of Nero’s henchmen would come over to gloat, spit on him, or smack him around, but most of them were getting ready to destroy the earth now that they’d got the defense codes from him. At this point, he’d started to hope death took him quickly, unable to live knowing he was responsible for another planet’s demise. 

He couldn’t shield at all and hoped Jamie wasn’t feeling any of this through the bond. Even though he knew she was in danger due to the spikes of fear, sorrow and anger that were coming from her, it meant she was still alive and he clung to the faint hope that she might be able to pull off a miracle. “If anyone could, it would be Jamie Kirk,” he muttered under his breath. 

When McCoy had appeared on the bridge with her, he’d been extremely annoyed at them both. She was in enough trouble as it was without dragging her friend into it and breaking more rules in the process, but his annoyance had quickly changed when she’d brought up his dissertation and pointed out the similarities between the rogue Romulan’s first disappearance and what was happening currently.

Of course, she’d turned out to be right, The infuriatingly amazing woman, and had done her hardest to help save Vulcan, though it turned out to be in vain. If they got out of this, he was going to scold her and then kiss the daylights out of her. 

There was a scuffling sound from outside the dark room he was in and his ears perked up as the sounds of a fight and fists hitting flesh could be heard, followed by a phaser blast and a body hitting the floor. 

Footsteps ran over to him on the platform and a sweaty, bruised, disheveled face appeared in his view. Chris’s heart leaped as he saw Jamie there. She was the most beautiful thing in the entire galaxy to him in that moment. (Not that she wasn’t normally, but under the circumstances, she was practically an angel to him.) 

“Jamie,” He rasped. “What are you doing here?” 

“Just following orders, Sir,” She said, panting a bit as she worked at undoing the straps that bound him to the table. “Nice to see you too, Darling,” she added pertly. 

Chris’s response to this was delayed by the sight of two more Romulans coming up behind her. Mustering what strength he had, he pulled the disrupter from her belt and took them both out. They went down with a satisfying thud and Jamie stared at him wide-eyed. 

“Thanks. You are seriously badass, babe.” She told him. 

He chuckled weakly as she wrapped an arm under him to help him up. 

“Thanks, But I’m afraid I don’t have much of that left in the tank right now, honey. Damn, is it good to see you.” 

“What did they do to you?” She asked. 

“Oh, just the usual, smacked me around to try to get the defense codes and when I wouldn’t talk they forced a slug down my throat that secretes a substance to lower one’s inhibitions as it chews on the brain stem.” 

Jamie looked even more pale. “So that’s where that pain was coming from.” 

He winced. “I’m sorry you had to sense it. The slug also took away my ability to shield, unfortunately.”

“Well, I got an emergency lesson in solid shield building from an Old Vulcan,” Jamie said. “It’ll get me through until we’ve stopped Nero. Spock and I have a plan.” 

Chris smiled faintly. “Good to know.” 

“I’m going to haul you up and then Scotty’s waiting to beam us back to the ship. Bones will get you all patched up.”

“Who’s Scotty?” Chris grunted as she helped him hobble off the platform.

“That’s a long story, but he’s a brilliant engineer who can do things no one thought possible,” Jamie explained. “I promise I’ll tell you more once we’re out of this.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” he said, just before the yellow lights took them.


	12. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting inundated with nasty accusations and non constructive gatekeeping comments on another Pirk Fic this past week, I have enabled comment moderation and increased tags. Remember, Don’t Like, Don’t Read. You can still comment if you liked it or have something actually helpful to say.

The slow trip to earth on impulse power only seemed to last forever. The battered Enterprise was a very somber place with all the stunned and grieving Vulcan survivors, as well as the young crew still in shock over what had happened. Jamie was kept busy between being acting captain, dealing with Starfleet and staying with Chris, who was being kept drugged to the gills for the time being. He was in bad shape, to say the least, both physically and mentally and Bones thought having her near as much as possible was good for him because of the bond. Jamie got lots of practice shielding over those weeks, but the occasional lapses broke her heart with the knowledge of what he’d been through and the absorbing pain and guilt that wracked him. She did her best to project love and reassurance when she was near him and cuddled as close as she was allowed.

“Hey, honey,” she greeted one evening after a tiring day of getting grilled over the vid comm. “I get what you mean when you complain about Starfleet politics. I swear, they can’t make up their own minds whether I should be lauded or locked up.” 

She could see Chris crack a loopy grin. He was in one of his more alert periods and could converse more easily. 

“They giving you the third degree?” He asked faintly. 

“Yeah. It’s annoying. I must have answered the same question twenty different times.”

“Hmm. Welcome to Captain life: dealing with bureaucrats. S’one Of the drawbacks of the position.”

“You can say that again. Bones treating you well?” She asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. It absolutely killed her to see him like this, but it was preferable to the alternative.

“Yes. I’m keeping him pretty busy, unfortunately. The troubling part is that he won’t answer any of my questions about the chances of recovery from this.”

“It’s probably much too soon to know for sure, given you’re an unusual case. I don’t think anyone else has been truth slug infested yet, so they’ll have to figure this out as they go.”

“Great. I’ve always wanted to be a guinea pig,” he grumbled sarcastically. “I can only imagine how many curious specialists will be poking and prodding me when we get back to earth.”

“Somehow, I think the good Doctor Boyce will not allow that, nor will Bones,” Jamie tried to assure him. “If they need help, they’ll find the best they can, not invite a bunch of backseat drivers, so to speak. Bones actually hates it when that happens. And Besides, they’ll have to get through me, too.” 

“A fearsome prospect,” he replied dryly. 

“No one messes with my Soulmate,” Jamie said sweetly, and gently kissed him. 

It was a very tough road ahead for Chris when they finally returned to earth: multiple surgeries, dire predictions, pain, nightmares, panic attacks, and a very much unwanted promotion to Admiral, which meant they didn’t think he’d be able to Captain again. He was, to put it mildly, depressed. He was still mad at himself and frustrated at losing his ship in addition to the huge uncertainty of being separated from his soulmate now he was grounded. Jamie tried her hardest to help, including staying in his room at night to help alleviate the terror caused by the nightmares, but he was too stubborn to admit he needed professional help. Like he didn’t have enough doctors and therapists swarming him without adding a shrink to the mix. 

However, things reached the breaking point after he’d had several intense episodes that led to a rather big argument with Jamie that ended in her leaving in tears and blocking him out.

McCoy and Boyce staged an intervention and entered his room looking grim and determined. 

“Okay, Chris. We’ve left you alone long enough. Something has to give,” Phil told him seriously.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chris replied petulantly, trying to pretend he wasn’t feeling awful about hurting the woman he loved. 

“Oh, don’t give me that bull crap,” McCoy put in, an angry edge to his tone. “We just spent the last twenty minutes trying to comfort Jamie after you bit her head off for telling you you need to see a counselor. I don’t know what you said to her, but that woman never cries and she was sobbing. This has to end.” 

“What do you want me to do?” The Admiral exploded. “Bare my soul to some stranger? Admit I’m a fraud who failed to save Vulcan? That I’m angry about letting Nero get those codes to destroy earth? That I hate being helpless?” 

“Something like that,” Phil agreed calmly. “Chris, you’ll never heal if you don’t accept help. Would you refuse the surgeries and physical therapies and choose to be wheelchair bound the rest of your life?” 

“Of course not,” Chris huffed. (Though he secretly thought his therapist was a downright SADIST, he couldn’t deny it was doing him good.) 

“So why are you refusing mental therapy? It’s just as important.”

Pondering this, Chris admitted the man had a point. 

“Because I’m a stubborn mule who hates talking about his feelings,” he confessed. “And I didn’t want anyone to know just how badly I failed.” 

“You didn’t fail, Chris,” McCoy sighed, looking less peeved. “You only gave up the codes because of the slug in you and you had the sense to put the two people in charge who’d have the guts and know it all to do what it took to save Earth. We all have to live with the cold hard facts that we were too late to save Vulcan, that’s a shared tragedy. Now, I don’t know what you said to Jamie, but you’d better apologize or send her regretful feelings or whatever mush it is bonded people do.”

Chris’s lip twitched at the way McCoy wrinkled his nose referring to bonds. He was such a cynic, it was almost comical. 

“I would, but she’s shielding from me right now. Feels like mentally running into a concrete wall.” He grimaced and rubbed his leg where his Words were. “When did she get so good at that?” 

“She got some lessons from the old Spock while you were over on the Narada,” McCoy informed him. “It was a necessity because whatever you were feeling was affecting her pretty badly and she needed to be able to block it out so she could focus.”

“So she hasn’t been quite honest with me, either,” he mused. “She acted like it was just a faint blip, no big deal.”

“She’s Kirk, of course she’d say that,” Phil reminded him, whole Jamie’s best friend face palmed in frustration. 

“The Point is, you two need to Really Talk about what happened and then you, Admiral, need to seek a professional. I have several good recommendations, by the way.” 

Chris sighed. “Okay. You win. I’ll give it a go. Whoever it is could make a fortune off of me, I’ve got so many issues.” 

“One step at a time, friend,” Phil said with an encouraging pat on the arm. “One step at a time.” 

Jamie, curled up in a chair in Phil’s office dabbing at her red eyes, heard her message device ding and warily pulled it out to view it. 

_He’s coming around. Says he’s sorry and wants to apologize in person. You up for it?_

Jamie sighed and tentatively lowered her shields to get a sense of his mood.

She felt regret, sadness, self-loathing, and then a warm sensation of strong affection as Chris realized she’d opened back up to him. 

_Yeah. I’ll be there in a few._ she quickly typed. 

Hearing herself to her feet, she made her way back up to Chris’s room, passing the two doctors in the hall. 

“Good news! He agreed to see Liz,” Phil told her. 

“Oh, thank goodness,” she breathed. She herself had been seeing Dr. Dehner in the wake of the attacks and knew she’d be of great help to Chris. 

“Just don’t try to downplay what you went through,” the older doctor warned her. “He’s been misinformed as to some details and would probably prefer the truth. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” And Jamie took a deep breath and re-entered the “lion’s den” as people had jokingly dubbed Chris’s room. 

Chris was sitting there, looking very chastened and remorseful. She guessed Bones had read him the riot act, judging by how angry on her behalf he’d been when she’d come crying to him and Phil and poured out her woes on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Jamie,” he told her, all the earlier fire gone out of his eyes. “What I said to you was thoughtless and untrue. I let my stubborn idiot rule the day and took out my anger on the wrong person. Forgive me?”

She stopped a couple feet away from him and considered this apology, very certain it was genuine, but still wary from the hurt he’d caused. 

“Yes,” She whispered at last, softened by the contrite expression in his grey-blue eyes. Jamie had always been very partial to his eyes and the wonderful depths they contained. 

He scooted himself over and indicated that she should slide in beside him, which Jamie did very carefully, allowing herself to be pulled close.

“You didn’t deserve to get stuck with a mess like me, beautiful,” he told her regretfully. 

“I’m pretty much the definition of a mess myself, so I’d say we’re pretty good for each other,” She replied, tangling her fingers with his. “We’re all walking wounded right now, even those that came through unscathed. I’m glad Phil was able to get you to see sense. I’ve been talking to Dr. Dehner myself and she’s really wonderful. I think you’ll find It very beneficial.” 

“Hope so.” He murmured. “I haven’t told you nearly enough how grateful I am for you helping me through this. I used to see Nero every time I closed my eyes.”

“I still do sometimes,” she admitted. “What a maniac. But No way was I ever gonna let him take you from me. Over my cold, dead, lifeless, body.”

“Dramatic much?” He asked with a fond grin as he kissed her temple. 

“When it comes to my soulmate, very,” she confirmed, which earned her a very nice kiss.


	13. Scheming

“Hey sweetheart, how’s my favorite Admiral this morning?” Jamie was back at the lion’s den on the day of Chris’s official release. He was already up and doing his usual exercises and despite the sweat on his forehead, was looking quite pleased with himself. 

“Invigorated, beautiful,” he replied rather breathlessly. “What brings your lovely presence here so early?”

“I was told you’re busting out of here today and I thought a little help was in order and possibly celebrating.” 

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and plopped a kiss on his cheek. Chris was becoming closer to being mobile every day and it appeared that the wheelchair would not be a permanent necessity. Graduation loomed the next day and Jamie was both anticipating and dreading what would be a very solemn event with 2/3 of the class dead. Her field promotion had been allowed to stand, much to her shock, and she was now deep in a crash course in captain training, taught by Chris. 

“Oooh, What kind of celebrating?” He asked with a suggestive smirk. 

“Probably not what you’re hoping, given that Bones and Phil would have my hide for risking such a thing, but plenty of shameless makeouts and sweet nothings,” Jamie told him. 

“I’ll take it, love,” he assured her. “You’ve been my rock through all this mess even when I was an utter ass to you.” 

“You’re my soulmate. I’m not going anywhere,” she said simply, with another kiss. 

Their bond had grown deeper and richer than it ever had as they went through the struggles of recovering from Nero. Jamie and Chris had begun communicating more deeply in their heart to heart talks and opened up parts of themselves to each other that they hadn’t before. Jamie was amazed as she finally began to understand what her mom had told her all those years ago about soulmates. 

“It’s not losing your own self, dear,” she’d explained. “It’s about sharing the deep connection between two souls. If you do experience it, cherish it deeply.” 

Jamie was pretty sure she was experiencing that now, and she was reveling in it. For years, she’d been a loner, afraid of letting anyone close and wondering in her future soulmate would even want a screw up like her.

Turned out, she’d ended up with one that had a decided fondness for screwups.

“Jamie Kirk, you are a treasure I do not deserve,” Chris said in a tone of wonder. “How am I ever going to stand it when you’re gone?”

“Maybe you won’t have to,” she told him. “I’ve been thinking about this for awhile and there’s a way we wouldn’t have to be apart.” 

She plopped down across from him in the chair she’d spent many hours in at his bedside, a nervous smile appearing as she broached the subject. It didn’t take Chris long to get what she was hinting at, seeing how he looked at her searchingly. 

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” He asked quietly. 

Jamie bit her lip and nodded. In for a penny, in for a pound. 

“I know I used to claim I didn’t want to get married, but that’s changed the more our bond grew,” she explained earnestly. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not just bits and pieces between missions. My commitment to you is firm, no matter what, but having that officialness to it will hopefully make Starfleet see reason and not keep us apart. Surely, having a seasoned Admiral on board will ease their fears about a rookie captain in the chair. I can use all the guidance I can get, you know.”

“You make solid arguments,” Chris admitted, pondering what she’d said. “It sounds very appealing, but I’m confident you’ll flourish as captain whether I’m there or not. However, I would absolutely jump at the chance to be your husband and travel the stars with you.” 

“You would?” She was clearly delighted by this turn of events. 

“Well, not literally jump, since I won’t be doing that anytime soon,” he admitted, with an annoyed nose wrinkle that evoked a giggle from her. “But yes, I would definitely happily go along with your matrimony scheme. Just when should we tie the knot?”

“I was thinking this weekend since your parents are coming to town and everybody else we might want there is here. I think your dad would be pleased. He seems to have taken a shine to me.”

“He has and it’s a miracle,” Chris observed, with a shake of the head. He couldn’t believe how his irascible, impossible to please father had warmed up to Jamie. But that just was another credit to how awesome she was. Even the hardest hearts couldn’t resist her. 

“So you’re thinking the day or two after graduation?” 

“Yep. It could be Super quiet, just the few people that are closest to us there, maybe in Archer’s or Barnett’s office, depending on which one I’ve ticked off the least?” Jamie proposed, getting a snort out of Chris. He knew all too well how she’d confounded, amazed and aggravated the brass over the years, but he was pretty sure he could convince Jon to officiate. Old as he was, the man had a big soft spot when it came to Chris and he secretly was a fan of Jamie’s.

“Excellent. Normally, I tremble when you say you’ve got an idea, but this one’s pretty darn good,” he teased, winking at her as he began pointing his wheelchair toward the shower. 

“I AM more than a pretty face, smart aleck,” she said, and kissed him lovingly. When they came up for air, she slowly released him and stood up. 

“While you’re washing up, I’ll go find Bones and inform him of our plans, Jamie announced. “That way, he can get his yelling over with before we come back.”

Chris chuckled. He knew the crusty young doctor had a decided anti-marriage position due to his frequent rants on the subject, but he’d eventually calm down and wish them the best. 

“Good luck, love,” he told her. “See you in a few.”

She dashed off with a wave leaving him staring in a besotted fashion and thinking excitedly about Jamie becoming his wife. 

Graduation the following day was indeed, very sober, with a pall cast over the event by the reading of the names of all who’d died in the attack. 

Jamie’s heart ached as she wondered yet again why she’d been spared, and so many hadn’t. She didn’t feel like she should accept the medal they gave her, but sensing Chris’s love and support, she walked up there and stood straight as an arrow as it was pinned on her chest. The part where she formally relieved Chris as Captain of the Enterprise was incredibly bittersweet. She knew he’d waited a long time for that beautiful ship and to have it taken away because of a crazed Romulan and a publicity thirsty Starfleet had to be tough to swallow. Nevertheless, the only emotions she sensed from him as they shook hands were pride and relief, mixed with a touch of anticipation. 

Someone’s looking forward to tomorrow, she thought to herself, doing her best to not let her smile get too big. The long waiting to be official was almost over. Soon she and her soulmate would be inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! Hope you've enjoyed it! I've certainly loved writing this one, I have such a thing for Soulmate AUs.


	14. Admiral Sexy Voice

“I must say, I didn’t expect to ever see this day, Chris,” rumbled Admiral Jonathan Archer good-naturedly. Chris was waiting for Jamie in Jon’s spacious office along with his parents, Phil, Scotty, And the elderly version of Spock who now went by Selek. The time traveling Vulcan had become good friends with Jamie after their meeting on Delta Vega and he seemed particularly fond of Chris as well. (Jamie explained that in Selek’s universe, he’d served under the other Pike and risked his entire career for the man). He still found it hard to wrap his brain around the fact there was another version of himself out there, but hey, Space still held many unfathomable mysteries. 

He chuckled at Archer’s dig. 

“Me neither, Jon,” he said good-naturedly. “Life works out funny for some of us, but man, it was worth the wait.” 

He was still sitting in his chair, but Phil told him he could stand for the ceremony, which Chris fully intended to do. He was torn between excitement and nerves, feeling occasional snatches of similar emotion from his bride-to-be, who he could sense was getting closer every minute. 

And then the door swished open and there she was, escorted by a very dapper looking Leonard McCoy. He stood up as he caught sight of her, breath catching at how beautiful she was. He’d expected she’d opt for the dress uniform, given how spur of the moment this wedding was, but not so. Jamie was wearing a floaty white halter top dress with a high waist and floor length hem. It looked very boho and very HER. She smiled at him approvingly. 

“Well, hey everyone!” She greeted happily. “Glad you could join us for this special occasion. Sorry it took me so long. I just could not decide which shoes to wear. Bones finally had to force me to choose.” She poked her foot out from under the skirt, revealing bright pink painted toes in a very strappy sandal. 

“Good choice,” Chris told her, as she moved to stand beside him. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, Jame.” 

“That’s What I was aiming for, Soulmate,” she replied perkily. “And You know I love the way the Admiral uniform looks on you.” She eyed him in a way that made Chris blush like a schoolboy. You’d think he was twenty not forty-five the way she admired him. But hey, he wasn’t about to complain at all. 

Jon cleared his throat. 

“You two gonna stand there and flirt all day, or can I get this show on the road?”

“By all means, Admiral!” Jamie encouraged brightly, taking hold of Chris’s hand. 

And so the simple ceremony began and Chris was staring into her beautiful big blue eyes as they spoke their vows. Neither of them made any attempt at shielding the emotions swirling through them and they shared each other’s love, joy, gratefulness and excitement. Both could feel their Soulmarks glowing warmly, which always happened when they came in physical contact. Jamie was on cloud nine during the ring exchange and couldn’t help but shiver a bit at the look her groom gave her when he slid her wedding ring on her finger. There was definitely a growing feeling of desire coming from him now and she grinned knowingly. 

Archer sounded immensely proud as he pronounced them husband and wife, but she didn’t notice long because Chris was kissing her as if his life depended on it, the definition of a mind blowing kiss. 

Then it was over and they were being congratulated: Jamie engulfed in Willa’s embrace and Chris shaking hands with everybody. 

McCoy came over and offered his hand as well, saying gruffly, “well, hope it works out for ya. You sure do make her happy, Chris. Keep it up.”

“I’ll do my very best, Len,” he said honestly. 

His dad was next. 

“You did well, son,” he admitted. “Seems like the Soulmate system got it right with you two.”

“Thanks, Dad.” He said jovially, thankful that the man had loosened up a bit. Josh had been rather shaken by what had happened to Chris in the Nero mess and had started being less frigid to him, even going so far as to tell him he’d done the right thing and Nero could burn in hell.

Jamie was occupied with Bones and Scotty at the moment, so he turned his attention to Ambassador Selek, who had come forward to offer his well-wishes. 

“Congratulations, Admiral. I hope you and the Captain live long and prosper together in your bond.” 

“Thank you, Ambassador,” he replied. “I’ll always be extremely grateful for your role in helping us defeat Nero. Plus, you saved her from being eaten, which Is grounds for eternal thankfulness.” 

The Ambassador’s eyes twinkled. 

“I had plenty of experience in preventing my own Kirk’s untimely demise. It seems that whether male or female, James or Jamie, all Kirks share certain common traits: one of which is a lure to dangerous situations.” 

Chris nodded with a rueful smile. 

“Yeah. But we wouldn’t have it any other way, would we Ambassador?” He asked, glancing at his wife affectionately. 

Selek’s eyes softened in understanding. 

“No, Admiral. We would not.”

They all went out for dinner to celebrate afterwards and there was more laughter and tale telling, including Phil embarrassing Chris and Leonard doing the same for Jamie. 

“Remind we why they’re our friends,” he groaned when the whole table was laughing at their expense. 

Jamie’s forehead was in her palm, beet red face quivering with mirth and mortification. 

“I honestly have no idea,” she agreed. “Maybe a temporary disowning is in order?” 

“Hmm, I’d definitely consider it right now. Think we should cut and run. I want to have you all to myself, Mrs. Pike.” He added in a low tone that deepened Jamie’s flush and elicited a shiver from her. 

“Keep using that tone and we won’t make it to the hotel, Admiral Sexy Voice,” she responded, eyes narrowing and a smirk growing. “You know what that does to me.”

“Yes, I do,” he all but purred. “Can’t wait to put it to good use.” 

“You’re evil, babe, but I love you,” she leaned in and kissed him. 

“Get a room, you two!”Bones groaned, as it lasted quite a bit longer than it probably should have, given the setting.

“Good idea, McCoy,” Chris responded, panting slightly. “Shall we, sweetheart?”

“Lead On, darling,” Jamie answered, getting up and motioning him forward.

Nobody ever saw a hoverchair maneuvered so quickly and expertly before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is done at last! I’m very proud of my sweeties and hope you have enjoyed this tale.


End file.
